Automobile manufacturers often require suppliers to provide parts that are partially assembled to facilitate final assembly of the parts in the vehicles. For this reason, suppliers sometimes preassemble a hose clamp on the end of each hose, while the hose clamp is in a expanded, open configuration. The hose/clamp assemblies may then be shipped to another manufacturing site for quick assembly onto the stem component of the fluid-carrying system of the vehicle.
Suppliers have used numerous devices and methods for holding the hose clamps on the hose, with varying degrees of success. For example, sometimes an adhesive such as cyanoacrylate is used to bond a small portion of the hose clamp to the hose. In this method, the hose must first be thoroughly cleaned, such as with an isopropanol solution, to remove dirt and residual lubricants, prior to applying the adhesive. Then special fixtures must be used to hold the clamp on the hose at a desired location and orientation until the adhesive cures adequately. These preassemblies may be shipped cross-country by truck during several days of hot weather. Under such conditions, the adhesive may disassociate from the hose, and the hose clamps may fall loose from the hoses, at significant cost to the supplier. Permanently bonding adhesives are available, but using them for a hose/clamp assembly may not facilitate easy disassembly of the hose from the stem component of the vehicle system, thus complicating future servicing of the system.
Using a clip or retaining device avoids the temperature issue, but such a device should not constrict the open end of the hose and require higher force than what is required to position only the hose onto the stem component.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved hose/clamp assembly that does not come apart when exposed to prolonged, high temperatures. Also what is needed is a hose/clamp assembly that may be easily disassembled to facilitate later servicing. Finally what is needed is a hose/clamp assembly that does not require additional force to position on the stem component of the vehicle system.